State Flexible Funding Model - Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for Connecticut?s Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs FOA: RFA-FD-18-001 CFDA: 93.367 Connecticut Department of Consumer Protection Project Summary Project Summary The Connecticut Department of Consumer Protection has developed this proposal to advance efforts in Connecticut so as to be in concert with the nationally integrated food safety system (IFSS). This will be accomplished by pursuing continued maintenance support for five years of Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) in Connecticut, applying for the development and continued funding for five years of a Food Protection Task Force (FPTF) in Connecticut and for a five year special project related to education/outreach on food labeling. The Project Goals for the CT MFRPS Program are to achieve and maintain conformance with the most recent version of the Standards, contribute to the continuous improvement of the MFRPS through attendance at an annual face-to-face meeting, active participation in committees, other initiatives, and develop strategies and resources for achieving and maintaining conformance with the Standards that can be shared and duplicated on a national basis, and provide FDA the foundation for pursuing regulatory action based upon the findings of State manufactured food regulatory programs. Connecticut will also provide FDA the foundation to improve quality of contracts, coordination of inspections, investigations and enforcement to effectively and efficiently protect public health. The Food Protection Task Force and Special Project on Packaging and Labeling will also support the IFSS and FSMA.